dumb fox
by Elizabeth Kelly1
Summary: what if the fox does not save naruto one day and someone gives him a second chance, this is what happened after the instant. up for adoption
1. idea for it

Fox does something stupid, Fate and Her boss are forced to do something to save the fox and the boy holding him.

They contact mew and get the legendary to help to save him by making a bloodline and giving the boy it.

The boy is saved but at a cost. The bloodline makes him the founder of a new clan as his old body died and with it, his old clan merged with the new clan.

Mew saves his old body from destruction and uses it as a base for his new one. Mew left all the clan abilities alone and accidentally added new abilities to his repertoire to use (such as making pokemon and turning into pokemon).

The first to form unlocked will be an Eevee.

The first pokemon available will be one of the starter Pokemon (Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, extra). Then your choice of five pokemon. You can substitute other pokemon after you find a place for the rest to live whin, not with him or one he says that the pokemon can be with.

You're choice if the fox becomes a Pokemon.


	2. prologue

Their sat fate at her desk reading paperwork (A.K.A. the fate of an important child), when it suddenly changed for the worse. Fate grabbed an ran to her boss and said, "we may have a problem."

Her boss turned to her and asked, "what kind?"

Fate handed the file to her and said, "this is the file on the chosen one's direct fate, but it changed to both him and the fox diying because of the dumb fox's decision. What should we do?"

Her boss looked over the file and said, " I have an idea, but we will need their permission to do it." With that they walked over to a devices that was once used on a long ago destroyed planet, that lies void of life to contact the caretakers/God's of that planet and said, "call mew."


	3. eggs and changes

there sat a small boy looking at the house that he now lived in and smiled while looking at the five eggs in front of him. the largest had the nine tails fox in it, the next had a Treecko, then a Piplup, a Ponyta, and a mystery egg. the nine tails would hatch first then he would have a mouth to rase it before the next did. he was happy to have the eggs because they would be his family till the day he died. he looked around the white room that he had woken up in and giggled as the strange cat flew in with a small, white hedgehog-like creature that was carrying a strange bag of something by the looks of it, the cat looked around and giggled as it floated to him handed the bag to him.

naruto looked at the bag and then at the cat and said, "you know I like pranks as much as you do but if you prank me I can't do it back till I have supplies and that won't happen till we go back there you know." the cat just nodded its head. when he opened the bag to find seeds in the bag as well as a book on how to grow them and what they were. the seeds were separated by the type of seeds. then he had the seed pots to start them in and a little watering pot to water the seeds. he then looked up and said, "so did you think about the idea that he should be last as punishment for trying to hurt me?"

the cat nodded and said, 'we have, and you are right to do so as punishment but who should go first then?'

he looked at the eggs and said, "ether the Treecko or the Piplup should go first."

the cat nodded and then grind and said, 'why not both?'

he looked over at the eggs and said, "because then I would most likely be overwhelmed with what I will have to do to set up for the rest and become a ninja." he looked at the cat and said, "that would not be fair to them or me don't you think so?"

the cat nodded and said, 'we shall do it your way for now but you will have to pick a form before you leave here if you do it this way.'

he nodded and said, "already have and I think it fits me great but I want to practice before I leave here if that is ok,"

the cat nodded and said, 'go ahead but tell me so I can help you if you need it.'

he nodded and said, "Eevee the evaluation pokemon because if I start with it then I will have the chance to get all the known ones down and then find new ones as well. after that, I was thinking of getting both riolu and Pichu line."

the cat nodded and said, 'go for it but for now you need rest and I will need to tell papa.' with that he nodded and slowly fell asleep not noticing that the cat hit a couple of the eggs a few times with its tail.

* * *

when he woke up the room looked bigger and so did the eggs and bag. this caused him to yip in shock as he tumbled backward's over his new tail and land hard on his back. this cased the cat to come in and see what happened and shoot off to find someone to help him. trying to stand he falls down several times till he notices that he now has paws instead of hands and feet. he stands up and began the hard prosses of learning to walk with his new form. not once seeing the legendaries check in on him save to feed him.

* * *

back in Konoha, an old man cried over the now dead, only child of the late fourth Hokage when a strange cat-like creature stood before him looking down at the boy before them eyes sad but determined it looked at him and in his head said, 'you are lucky that Kermi sent for us to heal the boy and save the future. we have not left our home for a long time. he shall bring change to this land when we bring him back but you shall not know when he will come back just yet.' with that the cat-like creature left taking the poor boy with him. leaving behind a confused angry old man.


	4. pre eggs and how they came to be

**Pre Eggs**

Mew looked at the child and know that the child would not be able to live in his body as it was. So the legendary took his soul out of his body and the half of the fox's soul and set them to the side and began to build new bodies for them. For the boy, he used the boy's body as a base for the new one thus giving him a connection to his parents but by accident added two drops of mew blood and a strand of mew hair, giving him a new bloodline limit. Then the legendary took the soul of the fox and formed a body of a fox-like pokemon that seemed to fit the fox. Then thinking about it the legendary began making some other pokemon. The first is Treecko, then a Piplup, and a Ponyta. then set aside an egg for the creator to decide for the last one. Mew then brought the eggs and the boy to Arceus to have the boy brought under there safety and to have him sent back in time long enough to get used to his new body.

When the creator of all pokemon saw the maker of pokemon come in with six eggs and a small baby the creator knew that something was up. looking at the cat that something would happen even if the creator went against the maker. then the creator noticed that one egg was set to the side. looking at the egg the creator noticed that there was no form in it and smirked mentally as the maker slowly came forward with the burden that they were mentally carrying, for it had been a long time since the maker had to carry anything more than itself. when the maker laid them down before the creator and said, 'this boy died before his time on his home planet. i was asked to save him, but when i revived him his body could not take his true age yet so he was de-aged to a mere baby, around the age of there first year. I then made the creature that was traped in him into a fox-like creature that fits its personality, but for some reason, the creature is now a Zorua. the creature must have been controlled at some point to or multiple points to change its personality so much and if it was changed then its other parts were as well. for it is only one of nine that will need help and fate and the mane kami asked me to save him so that he can save his world. but for some reason, his hair has turned blue.' at the confused look that the creator gave the maker, the maker said, 'his hair was blond before i don't know why it is now blue.'

the creator nodded and said, 'well we can find out later but first what shall we do about that empty egg?'

the maker smirked and said, 'i was hoping that you would choose what pokemon that it would be. that way i would not get yelled at by the creation trio again and you can help the boy as well. that way we both get to help him...' only to stop talking as they both look in shock as the boy turned into a shiny Eevee then a shiny Pichu as well as a shiny riolu. they look at each other as he turned back to a baby but looked at least a year older.

quickly the creator blocked the ability and said, 'we shall unlock it later so that he can use the ability but i think we now know why his hair is blue. you must have accidentally lost some blood and hair whin you made his new body thus he is now part pokemon or has the ability to become one. i think sending him back in time will allow him the chance to grow up and learn all the different types and species of pokemon that there can be.'

the maker nodded quickly and said, 'ill get Celebi to take him back to that year when we had the strange boy show up that we all loved that disappeared one day. you remember you all thought i had gone mad because none of you remembered him but me.'

the creator thought back and nodded and said, 'then you showed me that note that was in my hand righting that looked about four years old and was hidden in my secret safe that i still will not tell you where it is.'

the maker nodded and said, 'that is for the best for now but we should get that note written and send him back as quickly as possible. then we take him a month after he was almost killed in his world and send him back that year with a note to his surrogate grandpa to make a new clan so that he can have a proper future in his village.'

the creator looked shocked and said, 'who are you and what have you done with mew?'

the maker growled and said, 'just because i don't show that i can think doesn't mean i can't.' with that the maker ran off to find the time-traveling grass type.

* * *

**the past**

when the grass type got to the designated spot it quickly put down the child and left to pick up Mewtwo to help with erasing all but Mews memories, as well as pick up the child. with the child was a note for the creator to read. the other legendary pokemon soon hear the child crying and rush to the sound. they then take him in and raise him till he is almost the age of six. when he suddenly disappears and all but mew forgets and designs her first humans and pokemon after him. thus beginning the world of pokemon.


	5. the lost child returns

**the lost child returns**

the month after he returns from the past and begins his pokemon training as well as the first pokegg hatching into a Piplup. they quickly grow into there bodies and learned some moves to protect themselves. he quickly learned to heal his pokemon and himself both with moves and by hand and berries. he also learned how to grow the berries and how to make the Potions to heal from scrapes to cuts and gashes, as well as poison to Paralysis. he had seeds to many bitter herbs that the pokemon and himself found disgusting. he could also make food from the berries such as Poffins, PokéBlocks, and Pokémon Food. he practiced these types of cooking because of his ability to turn into a pokemon he could eat the food and get the best results. he had asked mew if he could have some bug types to make a hive once he was set up to get pokemon honey for him and his pokemon and as a deterrent from the people destroying or stealing from him. he also asked for mew to make it so that he could only have kids with his mate or mates after marking them. when asked why he told Mew that he was protecting himself and any kid he had as well as his mate or mates from the people that would try to harm them or him. mew asked Dialga if that was a good idea which got a resounding yes and then told Mew that some of the people would try to use him and his mate or mates to build a large clan so to set up a three-year period between mating seasons to allow them to raise the child or children and not have them stolen and experimented on. needles to say Mew did so and implanted a need to protect the children till they could protect themselves and a natural block on the ability to change into pokemon till the age of five.

they gave the child the last needed supplies in a bag that shrank all the items but not the eggs before sending the child with multiple notes and placed him half an hour walk to the gate and sent him on his way (they watched him the whole way to the gate and made sure he got there safe and sound). when he got there he saw two men sleeping at the gate and snarled and said, "Piplup wake them up.

The small water type did a quick bubble at them that woke them up haveing them soaked in water with the wind giving a soft brize making them cold. he was taping his foot glaring at them as they shivered before handing them a note saying, "if you have the time to nape you have the time to watch for people coming or going. i could have just walked in and you would never have known." they quickly looked at the note and said, "one moment... hay what's your name kid."

he snorted and said, "don't have one, but i do have a nickname and that's shifter. don't ask it has to deal with the note. which for some reason i have multiple of. its like they think i would lose some of them." sighing he shakes his head and looks up as he hears a disgruntled "Mew!" which catches the guard's attention having them look for who made the sound. snorting he said, "don't mind him he had a short attention span and is often found in catnip acting like a kitten that he is."

they look confused but nodded. one said, "right well one moment and ill be right back." then disappeared leaving behind leaves.

which the boy walked over and said, "why did he leave the leaves behind?" all the while he picked them up. much to the amusement of the other guard.

then he walked over to the nearby tree and quickly hoped to the closest branch and stuck one leaf to the branch and concentrated. the guard tried to since watt the boy was doing but found that he could not even after the boy got the last leaf to combine with the tree and grow once more. his shock was etched on his face when the Hokage arrived with other guard in dry cloths. handing him his dry cloths to change into.


	6. the lost heir

**the lost ****heir **

he looked at the old man as the other guard tried to get his partner in dry cloths. the old man looked familiar to him. he looked to his partner in crime as he debated if coming down was a good idea before hoping down and landing on his feet thanks to a month of training with Mewtwo. he looked at the old man and said, "you the leader of the village?"

"yes i am what can i do for you?" he asked.

i reach into my bag and pull out a stack of notes and go through them till i find the ones for the old man and say, "got the not right here tack your pick. there all the same note. like i told these two slackers it's like they think i would lose some of them or something. and they know that I'm a stickler for having things in an orderly fashion. i blame it on Mew and Mewtwo. those two are so disorganized that i have to always clean up after them. and you two know it so don't even argue with me!" he finished with yealing at the sky only to get a disgruntled "Mew!" in return.

the old man blinked and said, "that reply sounded like the creature that took the body of the boy that i thought of as a grandson from me a year ago." his face showing his grief for all to see. then he said, "all i know is that it was a floating pink cat-like creature."

shock showed on the boy's face. before he could say anything he handed the stack of notes and shifted into his Eevee form and turned and started to talk to his partner Piplup, 'something isn't right here Mew said that he saved me but if i was already dead then that would explain why my memories of this village are hard to remember. i had already started to cross over to begin a new life. if that is true thin this is my Jiji that i sometimes cry out for in my sleep. what do you think?'

the Piplup thought for a moment and said, 'even if it is true you did not lose all your memories so you didn't get close to losing your personality yet. you may have gained some of your past lives abilities so we should watch out for that.'

he nodded and then changed back when he noticed one of the eggs hatching. he quickly pulled the egg out of its warm case and sat it in his lap as it pulsed with each crack in the shell. when the egg hatched they were surprised that it was a Dratini. it was small for one but it would grow. he smiled as it rubbed up against him taking his sent in. just then the old man said, "well that was a surprise don't you think young man. the note says that a mister Mewtew will explain everything and that you have a bloodline that has special properties as well as some special berries that can help the village that only you know-how to grow."

he nodded and said, "the main reason is that if your not careful the only seeds left of the plant will die and there will be no more of them."

the old man said, "that is a good reason to keep them with you for now. so shall we head to my office?"

he smiled at the old man held out his hand and said, "one moment sir. i need to get up and put this little lady down for her first nap then feed her win she wakes up."

the old man nodded and watched him do so. when he was done he quickly picked up the little hatchling and bent down for the water type hope onto the boy's head and pick up the bag and settle it onto his back before taking his hand. with that, they were gone leaving the two guards to watch the gate once more.


	7. Mewtwo sets up a clan

**Mewtwo sets up a clan**

when they arrive in the office they find a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base but thins before ending in a small bulb. shifter grins and after putting the sleeping baby on the soft pillow jumps into the arms of the creature yelling, "uncle Mewtwo. I'm so glad you're here now i can talk to you and the others any time i want right?"

the cat-like creature looked fondly down at the boy and said, {you may call on me any time you wish as long as you want but first you must feed that baby as it is waking up.}

just then the baby opened up its eyes and looked towards its new (mother) who was walking over and sitting down beside the child who said, 'mama' causing the new (mother) to trip over nothing.

the old man seeing this looked worried till he hears the cat-like creature chuckle and says {he was just called mama for the second time now. Piplup still says it from time to time. by the way, you have a couple of leaks in your forces all going to two different people i would set up a false paper trail for them to follow, as well as get your spy to spy on the inside of the village too.} at the confused look the cat-like creature said, {I'm psychic i have the ability to read minds as well as implant ideas and control them. i do not do so, in case you are wondering. i can also move objects with my mind. even a bolder that the man is trying to lift on the other side of the village that needs new clothes. i suggest appealing to his 'youth' to get him to tone it down when in the village and on stealth missions. that and say his 'clothes' are great for training but only for him, that and if he gets any 'pupils' then to encourage them to build their own work outfit and not one that is like his too much and no on the eyebrows and hair cut.} this causes the old man to chuckle and just when he was about to reply the cat-like creature yelped and said, {what the heck how did he lift that thing?}

shocked the old man said, "what you can see him do this in real-time?" when he got a nod in return he said, "so he did it that's amazing he's been trying to lift that rock sens yesterday."

{hu no he lifted that one earlier today this one is twice as big.} said the cat-like creature. {also get the orphan rocky lee tested for partiality against him would you they just can't be that similar at that age. it is just not possible.}

the thought of it causes the old man to snap out, "horse test the boy against the blood sample of Might Guy as quickly as possible and check for any problems that could pop up with his growth that should be fixed."

{just so you know they think you sent dog not horse, and that I'm just a merchant that noticed the similarities between them and am shocked also he thinks that he is checking all the kids against possible parentage for both past and present ninja.}

he quickly nodded and said, "now back to the task at hand just who is shifter?"

{shifter is naruto, he does not remember because his soul was already trying to be reborn causing his memories to be repressed. thus giving him a chance to grow up without the harsh treatment he received bringing him down. i have been trying to help him remember whenever i get the chance to but it has been a slow prosses. he is not the same as before but at the same time, he is. he also has some memories that are not his but also are his, as in his past lives.}

the old man nodded and said, "that is a relief to hear, i thought that the other one stole his body for the heck of it. if it gave him a second chance and a chance to be a kid I'm glad." he then looked at the boy feeding the hatchling and said, "his abilities are a bloodline are they not?"

the cat-like creature nodded {they are but you do not have to worry he can only have kids with a mat or mates we made sure to find that out. that and we asked the head of time back home. he was adamant about it at the time. usually, he's the calm one, he never yells accept t reverse time.}

"reverse time?" he yelled.

the cat-like creature nodded and replied {we all have different abilities but most like those two can have kids, we cant. we are considered legendaries, as in legends to all who don't know us.} he then looked over at the boy and said {he will be a new beginning to are people, so we request that he have a compound built for him with a large area as well as some woods and a lake or two. for now, a simple house will do and just so you know he will need a new name as his previous one is to reviling.}

the old man nodded and said, "good idea and that way he can begin growing those plants as well." with that they turned to talking about where to set up his home.


	8. the pokemon clan and first class starts

**the pokemon clan and first class starts**

shifter looked at the pots of berries and giggled when he saw his newest hatchling try to hit Piplup with a leaf. his Treecko was practicing his magical leaf, leaf storm, and bullet seed. Piplup was practicing his dogging speed and yawn. his Dratini was practicing her new move water gun by watering the berries by shooting the water gun into the air causing it to rain down softly onto the berries. he had to soon leave for ninja classes for the first time so he yelled, "alright everyone times up it's time for me to go to class now so fall in!" all three came at once and he said, "good job you guys now i need you to be on your best behavior today and lesson to me do you understand?" they nodded and he continued with, "then who volunteers to watch the eggs today?" which Piplup quickly rased her flipper in excitement. he nodded and said, "and tomorrow?" quickly treecko jumped causing him to laff saying, "ok you have tomorrow that leaves the day after for you my sweet." causing the young pokemon to blush. he quickly gathered the two pokemon that were coming with him to class and his school supplies. the walk was a quick one to the school. once there he walked up to the main office and found out he was in room 101. he quickly found the room and found a seat near the window allowing the grass type to sunbath with the dragon the time the other kids were there he was halfway through the basic throwing stans in the handling of ninja weapons and tools text. he found that it and the basics of trap-setting text quite useful compared to the taijutsu, Ninjutsu, genjutsu (save how to notice and get out of one), and the Shinobi Rules. As with any school, students are taught a core curriculum of reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography, etc. as well. he then saw a small dog sitting beside him he bent down and let the dog sniff his hand not noticing the boy walking up to them.

he looked up when he saw the feet by the dog and smiled at the boy. as he sat up the boy said, "my name's Kiba and this is Akamaru. mind if we set here?"

shaking his head he said, "not at all, just watch out for the seeds from Treecko he's been practicing his attacks and he's gotten a lot stronger and he's only a week old."

Kiba blinked and said, "really? wow, I've never seen a partner like those two. where they come from?"

shifter smiled and said, "I'm the first to have them as partners." with pride, "we just moved to the village, i have one more at the moment but soon i will have two more i can show you if you like?"

Kiba nodded quickly and said, "can you understand them?"

he nodded and said, "yes but for others, it just sounds like tye are saying their spices name, but they all come from the category of pokemon. when i reach Chuunin i can mate and start a clan in the village till then i have my house and partners. the first bug types should be hatching soon."

"did you say bug types?" from behind them. they yelp and quickly turn around and see a calm, collected, and mysterious boy sitting behind them. the boy said, "sorry i thought you noticed me. i am quite fond of bugs so if you allow me can i see them?"

shifter thought about it and said, "sure if you want to, i will have to worn you the don't all look like normal bugs so be ready for it." the boy nodded and they all start to talk about there plans for the future like his was to have a big family and learn about his parents.

soon the teacher came in and got the class started. he could not wait to see the new pokemon his ante Mew made after he was brought back to the right time period and relised they sent him back to before there was pokemon to learn about.


	9. the graduation test

**the graduation test**

he sat in his seat looking at the test wondering why it was saying one thing for him and another for Treecko and Piplup. he raised his hand and said, "Iruka sensei, my test is telly me and my partners three different tests."

* * *

when the teacher walked up he found a genjutsu on the test which shocked him. who could have done this he quickly dispelled the genjutsu and checked for any other test to see if any had one as well. he found three other tests with them. quickly he dispelled them and checked to see if he was in one and found that he was. then checked the tests once more and found five more tests with genjutsu. he was glad his partner was sick and at home and a Jounin was setting up the training grounds with a Chuunin for the next test. the last was the Ninjutsu and genjutsu test. he was worried that someone was trying to use a student for something. for all the tests that were affected had contact with the Hokage ether continues or off and on then there was the strange pink cat-like creature that he could not even tell came from that he saw from time to time, or the blue one that he had spotted the last two-three months. the blue one had not done much yet but was getting there. both were pranking people that had at one time harassed Naruto Uzumaki before his death, he had actually been hoping to teach him. soon the students had finished the test and were on there way to the range for the practical test. he sent a note to the tester to look out for genjutsus on the students and equipment.

* * *

he watched as his friends took the test and once more notice that something was wrong he raised his hand and said, "Sir, why does the kunai fall backwards when certain people throw it?"

* * *

the tester looked at the last throw and saw that the kunai did indeed fall backwords during the throw. he picked up the kunai and tested the weight and found it heavy in the hilt and the blade was fake. quickly he looked over the blades and found most were fake. he stopped the test saying, "we will need new kunai and shuriken. it seems that someone is trying to fall this class. one moment please."

when he returned the test restarted and the ones to have the fakes did ten times better and the taijutsu test was completed quickly.

* * *

the test was soon completed and the class on to the last one which was the Ninjutsu and genjutsu test. that went better than he thought it would. the genjutsu was fast in being exposed and the Transformation Technique was passed but the Clone Technique was not the best which lead him to say, "must have put too much chakra in the technique again."

that lead to them looking for any way to disrupt the chakra while molding and did indeed find a seal to disrupt his chakra on the back of his neck and both arms. after they were removed he was able to make the clone. in fact, he made ten of them. earning the headband quite nicely at that.


End file.
